


The Overheard Call

by dani_dabbles



Series: 5 Times Alec’s son embarrasses him + 1 time Alec gets him back [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Cute Kids, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Exes, Fluff, Good Parent Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Misunderstandings, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Not Beta Read, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Real Estate Agent Magnus Bane, Single Parent AU, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_dabbles/pseuds/dani_dabbles
Summary: Alec's son makes a call.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 Times Alec’s son embarrasses him + 1 time Alec gets him back [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674952
Comments: 36
Kudos: 212
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	The Overheard Call

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over 7 months since I posted the previous series part *hangs head in shame* I'm trying to make it up by giving you almost a thousand words for every month you've waited. Thank you to all of those who have read and commented on this series so far. There are still two parts to go. I will try my best to not wait another half years before posting. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Twitter (@dani_dabbles). I try to use the hashtag #danidabbles for my writing, feel free to comment using it as well. 
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe and sane as the pandemic continues <3

####  **1 day, 16 hours, 45 minutes. In the grand scheme of life, it’s a blimp of time. But in the scheme of Alec’s life, it seems like an eternity. One he has spent without any contact from Magnus. Alec can’t shake the feeling that each passing second does not bode well for their relationship, the chasm between them widening with each tick of the clock. He taps his phone bringing up the last successions of text Magnus sent the previous day.**

**Thursday, 1:37am**

_I think we need a break_

_from us_

_At least for a few days._

_I’ll call you._

Apparently, all it took for Alec and Magnus to get here was a snarky comment from an ER nurse and unexpectedly bumping into Magnus’ ex-girlfriend. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**5 Days Prior - Sunday**

“What about this one, darling?”

Alec can’t help but wrinkle his nose at the property profile Magnus slides across the table. “That wallpaper is hideous.”

Magnus deflates a bit, “I don’t disagree, gold and burgundy damask isn’t for everyone, but it does tick all the boxes.”

Alec relents, “Yeah, okay. Put it on the list.” 

It’s Sunday brunch and the three of them are sitting at what has become _their cafe._ Seated at their favorite table in front of the large storefront window, empty plates are pushed to the side and papers spread out between them. Alec shuffles through the listing profiles Magnus printed while Maddox happily plays in the blocky virtual world on his tablet. 

“Hey, how about this one?” Alec eagerly pushes the paper toward Magnus, “Three bedrooms, updated kitchen, a nice balcony...”

“And a condo board president who is a raging homophobe,” Magnus cuts in. “I’ve had multiple run-ins with that man, Alexander, and none of them were particularly pleasant. I don’t want you and Maddox to ever be exposed to his vitriol.”

Without a word, Alec rips the page in half, crumples it into a wad and tosses it aside. He slumps back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, “This is becoming more challenging than I thought. Maybe I should just give this whole thing up, try again in a few years.”

“But Dad! You said I was getting a new room. I want a dinosaur room!”

Alec drops his gaze to his indignant and newly dinosaur obsessed child, “I know, Maddox, but we can just redecorate the room you have now. Then, it will feel like new.” His son doesn’t reply, only turns back to his tablet with a _hmph_ and a pouty expression marring his small face.

Alec rolls his eyes and turns back to Magnus who’s watching the pair with fond eyes. “Don’t give up yet, darling. I don’t like to toot my own horn, but I am quite good at my job. I _will_ find you something.”

With a small smile and accepting nod, Alec goes back to the pile of potential new homes while Magnus pulls out his phone to scroll through his own resources. 

In content and studious silence the search continues while the activity in the cafe buzzes around them and people pass in front of the store window. It’s Magnus who breaks through the quiet, “I know you are trying to stay conservative with the budget. But how much wiggle room do you have if it's perfect? Everything you could possibly want?” 

With some hesitation, Alec replies, “For absolutely everything?” Magnus shakes his head and Alec considers, “I could be convinced to increase the budget an extra grand.” 

Magnus drums his fingers on the table with a somewhat distant look of concentration. “I know you need to get home and sleep before work tonight, but stay a few more minutes? I’m going to make a call.”

“Of course.” Alec watches Magnus slip from the table and step outside, phone already to his ear. Alec is pulling out his wallet to pay the bill when he feels someone approach the table. He looks up to see a woman smiling tentatively down at them bundled in Burberry against the February chill. She has a pleasant face that’s framed by wavy blonde hair. Alec wracks his memory trying to decide if he should know her. It wouldn’t be the first time a patient approached him in public.

Tentatively, the unidentified woman asks, “Hi. I apologize for intruding, but is that Magnus? Magnus Bane?” She gives a little tilt of her head to indicate Magnus through the window.

“Um, yes?” Alec can’t hide his confusion. 

“I just wanted to assure you that if he’s helping you look for a new place, you’re in very capable hands.”

Oh, Alec was very familiar with how capable Magnus was with his hands, but he thought voicing that might not be well received. Instead, he settles for “We are fortunate to have him, that’s for sure.” He gives her his best polite and charming smile hoping to end the awkwardness. 

The woman’s posture relaxes and she takes his smile as permission to keep talking. Much to Alec’s dismay, words proceed to tumble out of her red painted lips, “Seriously, he’s the best, isn’t he? You’re lucky he was able to take you on, when we dated he got so busy sometimes that he had to turn clients away. There just wasn’t enough time in the day to help everyone, as much as he wanted to. But how could people not want him as their agent? He works magic, I swear. When he and I were apartment searching I was amazed at how he was able to navigate the whole process. I wanted the perfect place for us and he called every contact he had in Brooklyn to try and make it happen.”

Alec’s face falters as he struggles to maintain a polite expression. “That...that sounds like Magnus.”

The woman misses the change in his demeanor and instead smiles brighter as she eyes Alec’s boyfriend through the glass once more. The beautiful man in question paces the sidewalk, gesturing dramatically with one hand as he speaks excitedly to the person on the other end of the call. “Handsome, intelligent, well-connected and successful. Magnus Bane really is the whole package.” Her words are wistful in a way that makes Alec uncomfortable. “I hated that things had to end between us. But Magnus isn’t like us.” 

This time she notices Alec’s perplexed look and clarifies, “He’s never wanted this life.” She flashes her ring-adorn left hand and to Maddox, whose attention remains on the screen in front of him. “Marriage. Kids. The whole family-life concept. It was never in the cards for Magnus. Unfortunately, I wanted them too much for us to stay together. I think maybe I could have convinced him to stay, but he would not have been truly happy. He loves his work and his independence. I’m not sure family obligations would have fit into his career-oriented _,_ fast-paced lifestyle.” 

With a conspiratorial grin, she adds, “It’s a shame. Our kids would have been _gorgeous_.”

She giggles like she didn’t just dismantle the entire future Alec has been building in his head.

_Marriage. Kids. The whole family-life concept. It was never in the cards for him._ As the Greek salad he ate for lunch threatens to make a reappearance, Alec wants more than anything for this strange woman to go away and take her destructive words with her. Luckily, she saves him from having to stutter through excuses to leave and pardons herself, “Well, I won’t keep you. I only wished to give Magnus a quick hello. Do you mind telling him that Etta says hi and hopes he’s well?”

“Yeah. Sure thing. I’ll let him know.”

“Thank you. And good luck on your apartment hunt. Magnus will find the one, I guarantee it.” 

Alec watches her navigate her way to a small table at the back of the cafe. She takes a seat and greets the man there with a kiss. Alec blinks and shakes his head out of a daze. The check. He needs to pay. And he needs to see what Magnus found out from his phone call. He most definitely does not need to think about the past ten months dating a man who may not be in this relationship for the long haul. 

And most importantly, he might need to reevaluate his plan to ask Magnus to move in with him and Maddox.

Alec feels a cold tingling in his limbs and rubs hard at his palm to chase away the sensation. Despite the twisting in his gut, he refuses to allow the growing panic to take hold of him right now.

He instructs his son to put the tablet in his backpack and ushers him out the door right as Magnus is ending his call. He spins to face the pair, hand punctuating his excited words, “Alexander! I think I found the one. Three bedrooms, 2 baths, 1800 square feet, high ceilings, exposed brick...it would be perfect for you. Do you think you can make room in your schedule tomorrow to see it? It’s not even on the market yet, but I’ve pulled some strings and I got us an exclusive first look.” 

His eagerness is palpable and the Alec of ten minutes ago would have been beaming at his boyfriend’s proclamation. However, he’s too off-kilter to offer more than a choked out, “I can do that.”

“You okay?” Magnus asks as they fall in step down the sidewalk

“Yeah, I’m good. The anticipation of the next few days already has me exhausted, I think,” After a long and restful weekend, Alec was on night shift the next five days having picked up an extra two shifts so a colleague could go on their honeymoon. He didn’t mind. As an emergency room physician, he’d taught his body years ago to easily transition from day to night shifts and endure 60-80 hour weeks. But he was already feeling the inevitable exhaustion that would hit by Friday. 

Magnus hums in thought, “Well, then we will have to make Friday night a Netflix and chill sort of evening.”

Alec snorts, “More like Disney+ and doze.”

Stopping at a crosswalk, Magnus drops his forehead against Alec’s shoulder. “We’re going to be watching that dinosaur movie again, aren't’ we?” he asks, resigned.

As Alec confirms Magnus’ suspicion, he mentally tries to recall all the similar conversations they have had in previous months. Until now, he had never considered how easily terms such as _we_ were used in conversation. And until now the significance of it hadn’t made any sort of blimp in Alec’s mind. _We..._ as in the three of them, a single unit, a family. 

Even in such a short time, it felt right, natural even. To Alec, they were a family. And Magnus had given him no indication that he didn’t feel the same. As they crossed 7th Avenue, Alec dismissed the woman’s words. As long as Magnus seemed nonplussed by their dynamic and the direction of the relationship, Alec wouldn’t be bothered. People change, right?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Wednesday**

Two days later and several hours into his shift, Alec hides in an on-call room. It was just one of those nights - a lobby full of waiting patients, several from his staff calling in sick and two code blues. He was doing his best to keep the department’s spirit up. At his prompting, everyone was discussing their weekend plans. When someone asked what Alec planned to do (after catching up on sleep of course) he enthusiastically told them about Maddox’s first indoor soccer league game on Saturday. He has missed most of his son’s practices, but he wouldn't miss this.

And leave it to _Becky_ to shit all over his fragile good mood. 

Alec’s single father status was common knowledge. He was not surprised the nurse piped up asking, “How have you been managing his school and extracurriculars with your schedule?”

“My parents and siblings help, as always. But Magnus has been great the past few weeks. He’s picking Maddox up from preschool and taking him to practice most days.”

With a derisive laugh, the nurse responds, “Sounds to me like you have a babysitter, not a boyfriend.”

“It’s not like that at all.”

Thinking she is clever, Becky asks, “Who has spent more time with Magnus in the last few weeks, you or your son?” 

Alec wants to bite back in defense but he was robbed of a proper explanation. She was right. Alec has been working long, odd hours for weeks. Somewhere in the chaos, Magnus was placed in the rotation of people who help manage Maddox’s schedule. School drop-off and pick up, soccer practices, cooking dinner…Magnus was doing it all. While Alec had not necessarily forgotten about the Sunday cafe incident with the man’s ex, he’d been too busy to allow it much of his attention. But now...

_Stupid Becky._

Alec is called away, saved from the struggle of answering the nurse.

Hours later, Alec collapses back on the bed in the on-call room and pulls out his phone. It’s 11:47pm. He dials Magnus despite the hour and is greeted with a sleepy and soft, “Hello, Doctor.”

Alec answers, his voice hushed, “Hey. Did I wake you up?”

“Not at all, love. I’m laying in bed with my laptop, running some comps for a client. How’s your night going?”

“Hm. I’ve been puked on twice.” Alec doesn’t have to see Magnus to know his boyfriend is grimacing. He’s continuously appalled by Alec’s nonchalance to human fluids. “How did soccer practice go today?”

“Alexander, I know absolutely nothing about the sport, but I believe that boy is going to be the next Ronaldo.”

“Hm. I wouldn’t object to that. Maybe he could buy me a private island and I could retire early,” Alec muses.

“Oh, before I forget darling. The coach moved practices up an hour earlier next week.”

“Shit. Of course he did.” Alec groans, agitated. “And here I thought I would be able to take him myself for once.”.

“I can take him. I’ll cancel or move a few of my appointments, it’s no problem.”

_He loves his work and his independence. I’m not sure family obligations would have fit into his career-oriented, fast-paced lifestyle._ The woman’s - Etta’s - words wrap around Alec’s insecurities, tucking in close, embracing them.

“Magnus, no. I can’t ask you to do that. You’ve done enough these past few weeks.”

“Darling, you know I don’t mind. Really, it’s nothing.”

“But it is something. Something you should have to do. No, it's not right for me to ask you to sacrifice your job for my child. I’ve asked too much of you lately and that wasn’t fair of me. I’m burdening you. I’ll- I’ll call Izzy. I’m sure she can do it.”

“Alexander, you’re being weird. Did I do something wrong?” The sleepiness has faded from Magnus’ voice, sounding more alert.

Lying alone in the uncomfortable bed, Alec shakes his head rustling the sterile sheets, “No. It’s just...it’s not your responsibility to take care of him.”

“Alec, I’m happy to help. Even if it means canceling a few appointments.”

“Magnus. I refuse to treat you like a babysitter or a chauffeur. Maddox is not your responsibility. He’s _mine_. Not yours, okay? So- so don’t cancel your appointments. They are more important. Your clients need you. I’ll arrange something else for Maddox next week.” Alec means for his words to be reassuring, but his complicated feelings coat them in frustration and anger as he speaks.

Dead silence. Then, when Magnus finally speaks, it's clipped, “I see. If that’s what you want.” 

“It is.” Alec can hear his name being paged so he hastily adds, “I gotta go. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Neither offers a proper goodbye before the call ends.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Present - Friday**

Slumped on his couch, Alec tries to focus on the laptop before him. He tries not to make a habit of bringing work home with him, but some days it couldn’t be avoided. And with the week he’s had at the hospital, he’d managed to fall behind on his administrative duties. As a result, the Lightwood household was having a quiet Friday night in. For the last hour, Alec has been plucking away on his keyboard while a Disney movie plays on the television. Maddox had insisted on watching it, then lost interest only a few minutes into it before retreating to his room to play. Not like Alec could say much. He was repeatedly distracted by his phone, the silence of it. For the 6th time in the last half hour, Alec reads those words

_I think we need a break_

_from us_

_At least for a few days._

_I’ll call you._

Of course Alec had tried to call Magnus back on his next break. When those went unanswered he’d sent his own rapid text trying to understand what Magnus was saying. Two days later and he still wasn’t sure what went wrong during their late night call that warranted a break from their relationship.

“Dad, is Magnus coming to my game tomorrow?”

Alec startles and drops his phone. Maddox stands in the doorway wearing his dinosaur pajamas and clutching his stuffed t-rex.

Alec sighs and opens his arms for Maddox to climb into his lap. Alec snuggles him into his side while answering, “I’m not sure. I don’t think so. Nana and Pops will be there though. And Grandpa Robert and Grandma Annie are taking the train in from uptown just to see you play.”

“Yeah. okay...I guess.” the boy mumbles in Alec’s ribs.

Aiming to steer the conversation to less contentious topics, Alec playfully bops his son on the forehead, “How about we go out for a treat after? Your choice.”

“Donuts?” Maddox sits up with gluttonous eyes.

“Mmmm. That sounds good. What kind do you think you’ll get? Let me guess...chocolate with sprinkles?” Alec questions, knowing his son’s sugary breakfast order by heart. Therefore, he’s surprised when, after a moment of consideration, Maddox pipes up with an unexpected choice.

“Blueberry.”

With sincere interest, Alec asks, “Blueberry, huh? And why the sudden change in favorite?”

Little shoulders shrug, “Because they are Magnus’ favorite.”

And oh, didn’t that hurt just a little. Because while Alec has allowed himself to consider the devastation breaking up would cause him, he had yet to consider the other delicate heart it would shatter. 

For now, he demures from the topic, “You’re right. It is his favorite. It’s a good choice. But right now, you need to get to bed. You need a lot of energy for your game and that means a good night’s sleep.” With a final squeeze, Alec lifts his son from his lap and nudges him toward his room, “Go clean up your room and I’ll be in there to read a story in a few minutes, okay?”

Maddox grabs Alec’s phone from the couch, “Can I listen to your phone while I clean?” Alec gives his permission, knowing the now 5-year-old can easily navigate to the music app. 

Left alone in the living room, Alec abandons his paperwork and cleans up the dinner mess. He gives the kitchen counters a final wipe down and starts the dishwasher before heading down the hall toward Maddox’s room. As he nears the door, he hears the boy giggling. The delighted squeals bring Alec instant joy. It’s his favorite sound; absolutely nothing compares. He’s curious as to what is entertaining his child so thoroughly when he hears Maddox speak between peals of laughter, “The Chairman is so silly!” 

Alec stops short of opening the door, just in time to hear Magnus’ voice come through the phone, _He is one crazy cat this evening. I think he misses you._

“I miss him too,” Maddox says, suddenly solemn. “Why aren’t you coming to my soccer game tomorrow?”

The regret in Magnus’ voice is heavy as Alec listens to his reply, _I’m sorry, Peanut. I don’t think I can be there._

Alec peers through the gap of the doorway to see his son lying belly-down across the bed, feet kicking with restless energy and his face pressed close to the screen of Alec’s phone. “But you said you’d make my hair blue to match my shirt.”

The distance and light obstruct Alec’s view of the screen, but he can easily envision Magnus’ amused look as he tries to placate the indignant boy, _I’m sure your dad will do it if you ask._

Maddox scoffs, “He won’t do it right.”

During a few silent seconds, Alec wonders if he should make his presence known but then Maddox is speaking again, sounding vulnerable in a way no child ever should, “Magnus, are you not my friend anymore?”

Magnus’ reply is quick and earnest, _Of course, I’m your friend. I will always be your friend. I adore you so, so much, Peanut._

“But friends come to soccer games,” Maddox counters. 

Magnus responds quietly, _I know..._

Maddox shifts to sit cross-legged on the bed, hunching over the screen, “Is Daddy not your boyfriend anymore?”

There’s an exhaustive sigh from the phone, _Maddox, your dad and I-_

Maddox doesn’t allow him to finish the thought before he launches an interrogation, “Are you mad at him? Is he mad at you? Did he yell at you for leaving your stuff everywhere? Is it because his cooking tastes bad? Or because he works all the time? Is it because he’s grumpy? Aunt Izzy says he can’t help it and that he has resting bi-”

_No!_ Magnus exclaims, preventing the “bad” word from leaving the little boy’s mouth. (Alec makes a mental note to talk to his sister about her language.) And he very much tries not to wallow in the embarrassment of how quickly his child prattled off all his negative qualities. He knows he can be a bit particular about keeping the apartment clean or that he’s not the best cook or that his demeanor can be off-putting to some, but he doesn’t need them laid out so plainly to the man that might be questioning his suitability as a partner. Anxiety rising, he hears Magnus reply, _No, that’s not it at all, Maddox. It’s just that..sometimes- what I mean is that-_

Alec decides now is the best time to intervene. He steps into the room and takes the phone from his son, who squawks, “Dad!”

“That’s enough questions for now, buddy. It’s your bedtime. Tell Magnus goodnight and go brush your teeth.” The boy grumbles, “Good Night, Magnus” and slumps out of his room, presumably to follow his father’s instructions.

Alec steels himself to face his boyfriend, turning the phone toward his own face. Despite the strain lingering from the almost 48 hours of no contact, just seeing Magnus on the screen loosens the knots in his stomach. There’s no product in Magnus’ hair and his face is clean of makeup. Combined with his wary look, Magnus looks unguarded and exposed in a way Alec has yet to witness. He hates that he’s the reason for it and it has him jumping to apologize, “I’m sorry. I don’t know exactly what went wrong the other night. Just tell me what I need to do to fix it.”

“Alexander…”

Alec loathes the disappointment in Magnus’s tone, “Please. Just tell me. What did I say? What did I do to make you want to possibly _break up_.” He wants to gag on those two words, they are sour against his tongue.

On the other side of the screen, Magnus seems to sink further in on himself before admitting, “It was something you said, but it’s not you I’m upset with, not really. Mostly, I’m angry with myself. It’s my fault...” his words taper off.

“I don’t believe that. I don’t. I think you are trying to spare my feelings. Be honest with me, Magnus.” Alec insists.

A tense beat passes before Magnus blurts out, “You said _He’s mine. Not yours,”_ There is a quick flash of panic on his face, stunned by his own honesty. Magnus rushes to cover his accusation, “And you’re right. Maddox isn’t my child. But somewhere in the last few months it became so easy to pretend he was and I had no right...no right to step in and position myself as a parental figure.”

“Magnus.”

“But you two are so easy to love and I never expected to-”

“Magnus!” Alec interjects over his boyfriend’s frantic explanation. Their late-night conversation from earlier in the week finally comes back to him. His heart sinks when he understands just how erroneous he spoke. His fatigue, Magnus’ ex-girlfriend, work stress, Alec’s renewed insecurities, Becky...all of it weighing on him until he lashed out at the one person that least deserves his anger. 

Magnus watches Alec with a clenched jaw and guarded eyes, waiting for Alec to dole out judgment or punishment for what he perceives as severe wrongdoing. Nothing could be farther from the truth.

“Magnus, you have to know-”

“Dad! I’m ready for bed now! My teeth are brushed, see.” Maddox announces as he walks back into his room, flashing his freshly cleaned mouth. 

Alec looks at him and then back to his phone for several seconds of uncertainty before deciding the best course of action. He and Magnus need to talk - uninterrupted - and until Maddox is settled there’s zero likelihood that will happen. He says to Magnus, “I need to get him in bed, but we aren’t finished talking about this. Can I call you back?” Magnus murmurs _of course_ and they disconnect the call.

Twenty minutes and two storybooks later, Maddox is asleep. Alec flops down on his couch, dragging his hands roughly over his face in frustration that he let such a simple misunderstanding cause so much damage. At least now Alec knows he has done a piss poor job showing Magnus just how much real estate he owns in Alec and Maddox’s hearts. Alec can’t stand the thought of Magnus going to bed one more night thinking his feelings for the father/son duo aren’t returned just as strongly, if not tenfold.

His eyes track to a box that was delivered earlier in the evening and still sits near the front door. He stares at it for a moment and knows what he needs to do. Determined, Alec fishes for his phone and dials. Without preamble he asks, “Hey, I know it’s late, but can you come over?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The knocking echoes loudly down the empty corridor and Alec’s grateful Magnus is the only resident on this level of his building - perks of owning the penthouse suite. After his first set of tentative knocks failed to bring Magnus to the door, Alec tries again with more insistence, calling out, “Magnus, it’s Alec.” He’s about to resume for a third attempt when the locks click and the door is pulled open. 

Magnus stands before him wearing only a pair of lounge pants and his half rim glasses. His torso is on full display, the hard lines of his physique a contradiction to the softness of his clean face and fluffy post-shower hair. Alec is momentarily gripped by _want_. He wants Magnus in all his versions, from this sleepy-and-roused-from-bed Magnus who was probably curled up with his cat watching a murder documentary on Netflix to the confident-real-estate-expert Magnus who is working magic to help Alec get the townhouse they walked through on Monday. 

He wants Magnus for as long as Magnus wants him, and secretly hopes forever is an option. And maybe it can be if he doesn’t screw it up first. 

Meanwhile, Magnus stares at him. Confusion, surprise, exhaustion and a sort of tentative happiness sprint across his face at the unexpected sight of Alec on his doorstep. “Alexander. What are you doing here?” His eyes drop to the large item at Alec’s feet, he points down at it, “And what is _that_?”

“Can I come in?” he asks. Magnus opens the door wider and Alec picks up the item to step into the loft. Magnus leads him into the living room while questioning, “Where’s Maddox?”

“My mom is with him.”

Magnus takes a seat on the couch and watches Alec hesitantly as he sets the object on the floor at Magnus’ feet. When Alec straightens, he suddenly feels uncertain as to where he should sit, not sure if Magnus is upset enough to not want him too close. Fortunately, his panic is dispelled when Magnus reaches out to tug him down next to him. 

Alec pulls a knee up and angles himself toward his nervous lover. He doesn’t allow Magnus to take his hand back and instead begins to caress the back of his hand with his thumb. Alec leans in a bit more and quietly asks, “Can I-?”

Magnus closes the small distance to press a hard, somewhat urgent kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec brings his free hand up to clutch at the back of Magnus’ neck. They’ve barely said a word but Alec can taste a palette of emotions on Magnus’ lips. 

Alec pulls back and then leans forward to place a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, “I love you, “ he murmurs. Magnus is quick to reply in his own hushed and gravelly voice, “I love you too.” That reassurance allows Alec to sit up straight; Magnus mimics his more poised posture, knowing it’s time to use actual words. 

“Magnus, I need to talk uninterrupted for a minute, okay?”

“Okay,” the man agrees but Alec catches the tightening of his shoulders as if he’s bracing for the worst. Alec can’t stand it so he once again leans across to quickly kiss him. A warm smile blooms on Magnus’ face as Alec retreats to his own space. 

Alec calms himself with a steady breath, “First, I’m sorry. The other night on the phone, I threw feelings and frustrations at you that were never yours to bear. I won’t belittle the action by trying to excuse it away. It doesn’t matter what work is like or what insecurities I’m feeling, striking at you will never be okay. So, again, I’m sorry.”

Magnus respects Alec’s request to allow him to speak without interruption, but he squeezes Alec’s hand in acknowledgment and acceptance of the apology. Alec forges on, “On Sunday, when we were at the cafe, after you stepped outside to make that call, a woman approached the table. She said her name was Etta.”

Magnus’ flinches with guilt and a pained hiss, “Alexander, I had no idea.”

“It’s okay. I mean, meeting your boyfriend’s ex is never a great experience, but she was nice enough,” Alec shrugs away.

“Something must have happened,” Magnus presses.

It’s Alec’s turn to flinch, afraid of exposing his newly acquired doubts about the future of his and Magnus relationship. He holds Magnus’ gaze, “She implied, no she said in certainty...that you didn’t want to settle down. Or have a family life with a spouse and kids and all of that.” His courage breaks and he looks down to his lap before admitting, “She said that’s why you two broke up.”

He glances up at Magnus. Realization settles in among the brown and amber of his boyfriend’s eyes and understanding brightens them even more. Alec quickly finishes explaining. “But I tried to not let it get to me. I figured you were a grown adult who was more than capable of walking away if Maddox and I became too much. But then on Wednesday, stupid Becky basically accused me of using you as a free babysitter. And I- well, you know how I can be,” Alec explains helplessly. 

With a knowing look, Magnus voices their shared understanding, “Meaning you started overthinking them panicking.”

“Yeah, exactly that. When you started talking about changing your schedule to help out with Maddox, I let myself get caught up in the fear that we were forcing you to rearrange your entire life to accommodate us and it felt unfair to you. And I also felt guilty because I kind of liked the idea of us fitting into your life but then I was afraid that you’d realize what an inconvenience we would be and...and I don’t know,” Alec says, heavy-hearted.

Reaching for him, Magnus places a warm hand on Alec’s face, running a gentle thumb across his cheekbone. Alec closes his eyes and sinks into the intimate touch. The loving gesture only lasts for a few seconds before Magnus flicks him hard on the nose, “Ow! What the hell?!” Alec startles back.

“You’re an idiot, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus admonishes. 

Alec rubs at his nose and asks hopefully, “But I’m still your idiot, right?”

Magnus pulls Alec’s hand away from his face and sweetly kisses the sting away from his nose, “Yeah. You are.” He pulls at Alec’s arms, “Come here.” 

Magnus leans back into the corner of the couch, stretching out and drawing Alec into his arms. Alec allows himself to be maneuvered so he’s nestled back against Magnus’ bare chest. He rests his head against Magnus’ collarbone and entangles their legs. Toned arms encircle him, their weight and warmth provide extra comfort. While Magnus seems content just to hold him, Alec’s fingers draw delicate trails up and down his lover’s arm, tracing the veins and ridges of muscle. 

Alec’s idle caress continues as he speaks, “I’m still sorry for what I said. I love how close you and Maddox are. You’re his favorite person. Half the family will be at the game tomorrow and it still isn’t enough to balance out his disappointment that _you_ wouldn’t be. Hell, he changed his favorite donut for you! I love that he loves you and you love him. There was a time I was unsure I would ever be able to trust someone with my heart, much less his.” Alec smiles, but he’s glad that their position doesn’t allow his boyfriends to see it. He knows it’s a gesture made of insecurities and dejection, “But, apparently, even knowing it and seeing it can’t quell my deep-seated fears. I know you value your independence and career. And that you possess a sense of adventure and spontaneity. I don’t want to be an obstacle to any of that. The worst thing I can imagine is you waking up one day and realizing we’ve overrun your life and weighed you down with domestic burden.”

Alec feels the weight of the admission slip off of him only to linger in the space around them. He feels, more than sees, Magnus shaking his head. “Alexander, that will _never_ happen. Never. Do you hear me?” Magnus exhales heavily and the warmth of it brushes Alec’s face and neck. “You said you and Etta talked for several minutes. What did you think of her?”

Alec mulls over the odd question, “She was nice. Pretty. Happy, bordering on bubbly. Well-dressed. Polite. Why do you ask?”

“Was she in Burberry or Laurent?”

Alec smiles genuinely this time, “Burberry. Head to toe.”

“It was always her favorite,” Magnus muses. “What she said to you, that wasn’t wrong, not necessarily. I did tell her I didn’t want a family. What went unspoken was I didn’t want a family _with her_. Because family life with her would have been the two of us, our two point five kids, and a snobby poodle with an expensive pedigree. We’d wear coordinating Burberry or Ralph Lauren, have well-behaved children that would be on track for law or med school by the time they were ten years old and go on vacations where more time would be spent getting the perfect family photo rather than enjoying the destination. The life she was planning for us was idyllic but not realistic, not for me at least.”

Magnus hugs Alec a little tighter, “I love every second I spend with you and Maddox. And yes, most of my adult life has been fast-paced, chasing career goals and the next great thrill. But after almost ten years, the endless clubbing and partying and working is exhausting. The past 10 months, you two have slowed me down, but not in the way you’re thinking. You are not holding me back or weighing me down. You’re teaching me to value the moment I’m in, to savor it and not immediately rush off after the next one.”

Magnus tilts Alec’s chin up to meet his eyes, “Alexander, if you are waiting for the day I regret having you and Maddox in my life, you’ll be waiting a really, really long time. Because I can assure you that day doesn’t exist in the timeline of my existence."

Alec leans up to kiss Magnus, but the angle is awkward. He twists himself around, drawing his legs up to straddle Magnus’s thighs. Once in position, he leans over Magnus, pressing in close and splaying his palms across the firm muscle of his pecks. Magnus’ expression is devilish and Alec licks his lips. Despite the intense shift in mood, when their mouths meet it’s unhurried; because they are both reassured they have _time_. There is no need to rush for fear that one is about to walk away. Instead, Magnus draws out each movement of his lips against Alec’s in a way that makes Alec shutter. It spurs Alec to begin a languid trail of licks and nips down his boyfriend’s sharp jaw and corded neck. He nudges Magnus’ head to the side to allow himself more room for exploration. 

He’s so intent on marking a bruise on Magnus’ collarbone, he doesn’t realize that the man’s heavy breathing and delicious groans have tapered off. Not until the man speaks up, “Alec.”

“Hm?” Alec hums against his skin.

“Are you ever going to explain why there is a dinosaur watching me right now?” 

Alec lifts his head and follows Magnus’ line of sight to the item he’d brought into the loft.

It’s such an unexpected, abrupt end to their _pleasurable activities_ , Alec can’t help but chuckle. “That is a triceratops cat bed. Because the internet has everything and Maddox picked it out. He insists that when you and the Chairman move in with us, that Chairman will share his room.”

Alec is grateful he kept his eyes on Magnus, even as the man was scrutinizing the odd piece of furniture because he got to see the exact moment his words registered. Magnus whips his head back to look at Alec, eyes blown wide and lips parted in shock. “Move in with you? Really, darling? You mean that?”

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” Alec grins.

With slight apprehension, Magnus inquires, “And Maddox, what does he say about it?” 

Alec rolls his eyes, “Are you kidding? He’s ecstatic. We talked enough to make sure he understood all that it would entail. But it was a unanimous vote, we both want you with us.” Realizing he’s doing this wrong, Alec sits up, knee still bracketing Magnus’ thighs, and grabs for his hands. With sincerity, Alec asks, “Magnus, whether it's in my current condo, your loft or even better, the townhome we saw earlier in the week, will you move in with us?”

Magnus watches him like he can’t quite believe it. His eyes seem to scan Alec’s face looking for any hint that he may be bluffing. Alec reassures him, “Honestly, Maddox’s only concern was for the Chairman’s sleeping arrangements.” He gestures at the dinosaur bed, “Hence the triceratops.”

Magnus grasps at Alec’s neck and hauls him forward, lips smashing together in an eager and uncoordinated kiss. He pulls back just enough to answer, “Yes, Alexander. I want to move in with you.”

Alec knows that the smile on his face could not be described as anything less than giddy. He’s about to dive forward again to devour the man below him when something occurs to him. Alec reaches around and pulls the blanket off the back of the couch. He twists around and tosses it over the dinosaur.

When the look his boyfriend gives him is quizzical. Alec explains, “I don’t think he should witness what I’m about to do to you.”

Magnus throws back his head in laughter and Alec sees his opportunity. He licks a long line up his lover’s neck and over his Adam’s apple. Laughter quickly transforms into a moan. With a husky voice, Magnus adds, “We might need to get him some earplugs, too.”

Alec laughs with a snort, “You are ridiculous, Magnus Bane.”

With a challenging arch of his brow, Magnus questions, “Are you prepared to deal with me and my ridiculousness 24 hours a day, 7 days a week?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> The temptation to buy [this](https://www.wayfair.com/Tucker-Murphy%E2%84%A2-Pet--Harwell-Triceratops-Dinosaur-Furniture-Function-X111882416-L3414-K~W000771305.html?refid=GX444197841072-W000771305&device=c&ptid=839645510604&network=g&targetid=pla-839645510604&channel=GooglePLA&ireid=87644683&fdid=1817&gclid=CjwKCAiAuoqABhAsEiwAdSkVVF_oXAzYP_Bdwysc-DImkTSsfltJkkT5TfLpCQL0cC3qYk2-Y6lGhhoC2GgQAvD_BwE) for my cat is strong.


End file.
